AmnesiacSnoozer
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = i think i'll juzt go back to zleep... |aka = |title = Mage of Blood |age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = amnesiacSnoozer |style = tendz to zlur wordz together. only formz of punctuation he uzez are periodz, commaz, exclamation markz, and queztion markz. no capitalization. replacez s with z. |zodiac = The Rings |specibus = pillowkind |modus = Pillowcase. Each item is put inside a pillowcase, and he has to cut them open to find out what's inside them. |relations = Slothdad - Lusus Cattas Tropie - Moirail Viperi Radian - Annoyance Umbran Dahrab/The Somonium - Ancestor |home = His hive in the Alternian plains |planet = Land of Sleep and Pillows |like = Sleeping, Pillows |hate = People or anything in general that interrupts his sleeping |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the insomniac dude Oh, that dude. As usual, he's sleeping in his Recooperacoon, in his Respiteblock. You are ERINOS DAHRAB, the amnesiac dude who just can't get enough sleep. About a sweep ago, you lost all memory of your life before then, and you've been trying to DREAM IT BACK. This means spending up to 20 HOURS at a time in your RECOOPERACOON. Ironically, despite all the sleeping you do, you haven't yet woken up on PROSPIT/DERSE yet. You hope that you wake up on Prospit. You wear a GRAY HOODIE, a pair of BLACK SWEATPANTS, some BLUE SLIPPERS, and a SLEEPING BLINDFOLD. Under the blindfold, you have a SCAR across your right eye. You can't remember how you got it. Examine Respiteblock Your RESPITEBLOCK is fairly barren, despite your fairly royal blood. All you have is your HUSKTOP, your RECOOPERACOON, a few PILLOWS, for when you decide to sleep out of your 'coon, and a chair or two. Your RECOOPERACOON is DEEP BLUE in color, and shaped like a big fluffy PILLOW. Relationships? You really don't have anyone who likes you enough to be your MATESPRIT. You say that you don't need one, but inside, you're alone. Maybe it's because you sleep too much to actually get to know anyone? You don't know. You have a moirail by the name of CATTAS TROPIE. Sometimes, he comes over to your hive and wakes you up to make sure you don't starve yourself. He's a good moirail You don't have a KISMESIS, and you wouldn't care to have one. Lusus? Your LUSUS is a giant SLOTH. 'Nuff said. He has his own room under your hive, which is basically a giant jungle replica, with trees and everything. It always stinks, so you don't go down there often. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Chumproll (NOTE: Rewrite from a third person POV.) abyssalBubble, Sefaeo Abbysf - hez a good guy, i guezz. i dont know hom that well, though. aquaticPrick, Wavana Coralo - zhe iz the biggezt prick i have ever had the mizfortune of getting to know. willBender, Hircum Gabhar - i dont really know him that well. weve only talked one time, and i dont intend to zpeak to him again. ever. Gallery Erinos God Tier.png|The newly ascended Mage of Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck Category:Prospit Dreamers